You belong to me
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Optimus is betrayed by his team, but welcomed by another who were once his enemies. No Sex, all revised


Title: **You belong to me**  
Category: Movies » Transformers  
Author: PrimesSPARROW  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Suspense/Hurt/Comfort  
Published: 02-19-12, Updated: 02-19-12  
Chapters: 1, Words: 14,496

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

A/N – Optimus is betrayed by his team, but welcomed by another who were once his enemies.

You belong to me

Chapter one

The room held an eerie silence except for the whirl of intakes as a lone figure chained to the wall hung. The red and blue flamed figure known as Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobots was now a prisoner of Megatron warlord of the Decepticons. Optimus couldn't believe he had fallen for the trick he had received a distress signal and went to help. He was ambushed by Barricade, Starscream, Bonecrusher and Sideways. It wasn't exactly a fair fight four against one; but then again whoever said that the Decepticons fought fairly. He had tried to pull free but found the chains were reinforced with Energon; so it was useless to fight. He knew he'd need his strength to survive whatever torture Megatron would be inflicting on him. Megatron had loved to torture it was his favorite thing to do to a captive; especially a captive Autobot or in this case the leader of the Autobots.

(Optimus' POV)

I looked around the room it held a sinister air about it; of course what did I expect being a prisoner to the Decepticons. I was surprised the torturing hadn't started as soon as I was caught; I wasn't surprised my wounds from being captured were patched up. This was mostly because they wanted me to survive the tortures until whenever Megatron wanted to take my spark. I knew he would kill me this I was no fool about; unless my Autobots found me; they wouldn't this was a new Decepticon base. I had taken a ride to clear my head when I received the distress signal and went to investigate. You can imagine my surprise when I saw Bonecrusher I had killed him on the way to Mission City for the big battle with Megatron. However that would not be the only time I get surprised seeing Megatron once more alive after Samuel James Witwicky pushed the cube into his chest. I thought it was done that Megatron was gone forever; I should have known better the war will never be over. Somehow Starscream and Barricade found two Allspark shards and brought back Megatron and Bonecrusher. Bonecrusher was nasty he tore into my armor and made sure I felt everything he did; he wanted revenge for me doing what I did to him and he got it. Then of course there's Megatron his revenge would be next I made it a vow I would not let him see any agony he placed on me. I let my battle mask fall into place just as the cell door opened and the deadly warlord walked in. I narrowed my optics at him as he walked closer toward me and grabbed my face.

"RETRACT THAT MASK OR I'LL RIP IT OFF!" he snarled at me his long spiky clawed fingers held my face in place. "DO IT, PRIME!" he ordered as I refused. "Very well, we'll do this the painful way then." he growled as his clawed fingers grabbed and ripped the mask off my face.

I could feel pieces of the mask were hanging as I suddenly felt exposed in his presence and I didn't like that feeling not at all. I couldn't look at him; I just couldn't I knew he would reduce me to a pile of scrap metal. I would go down fighting every possible way if I was going to die here I wasn't going without a fight. I looked up and my optics locked with his anger seethed from my body I hated him; I truly did. I had tried to bring him back but he was far too corrupted and was lost to darkness, evil and corruption.

"Now, that's much better, isn't it?" he asked me in a mocked kind voice as he ran his fingers over my face.

"Get off me." I growled.

"You are in no position to refuse anything I do to you, Prime." Megatron snapped and of course he was right.

He watched me for a few minutes and then walked over to the cell door and glanced back at me with a ruthless smile his fangs showing.

"Doctor, come in the specimen is ready." Megatron called me a specimen like I was some common piece of trash to dissect.

I fought against the chains and Megatron looked amused as the doctor climbed on the table near me. He touched my armor in different places it didn't compute what he was doing until I heard him talking. He was testing my armor for weaknesses and he had found several spots.

"Hit him here and here sharp blows will cause desired result in him." the doctor bot said as Megatron turned to me and with a half crazed expression on his face and pummeled me without mercy.

He punched me exactly where that cold unfeeling doctor bot told him to hit me. It worked my armor cracked and as it did he rammed his hand into my wiring and sliced them apart. I tried to hold back an agonizing yell but couldn't the pain was bad.

"Slice his delicate wires and circuits more, Megatron." that doctor pushed Megatron and naturally he didn't need much encouragement.

He ripped wires out of my side; but he stopped as suddenly as he started. He stared at the leaking Energon and smiled.

I could taste Energon in my mouth I was growing sick I spat at Megatron and hung my head down the miserable slagger was taking everything away from me. Megatron reached for my throat and snarled as he banged my head against the wall.

"Fix him..." was all Megatron ordered with a snarl and then left.

The doctor bot patched up all my wounds and the doctor bot tried to make me drink Energon but I refused. He hooked up an IV and forced the Energon into my system obviously they wanted me to live longer yet.

"You better listen; no Autobots will save you next time he might damage you more." the doctor bot said but I was exhausted and offlined for awhile needing rest I was drained.

The hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and obviously no one missed me or cared I was gone and none of the Autobots were searching for me. I figured Ironhide must have assumed command now and my spark almost gave out knowing no cared to even search for me. Was I that unimportant to my men and even to the humans I had sworn to protect? Was I that easily replaced? I heard rather then saw the cell door open and in walked Barricade and Sideways laughing as they set up some sort of place to view something they had recorded I was almost afraid to see it. But all it showed was what I already figured Ironhide had assumed leadership of the Autobots and things were going on like normal no one even seemed to miss me. What I hadn't noticed was Megatron joining us but I hadn't cared about anything to tell you the truth this was worse than anything Megatron could have done to me. My men never needed me they were fine without me and so were the humans. I hadn't realized my optics had misted until I heard Megatron's voice booming.

"TURN IT OFF!" Megatron yelled at them shocking them.

"But sir, we figured it would help to..." Barricade started to say.

"NOW...!" Megatron commanded. "LEAVE US!" Megatron said as I saw Megatron approach me.

He merely looked at me and held a container of some kind with high grade Energon he walked up to me.

"Do not refuse this; open your mouth." Megatron ordered as I did what he wanted I was still filled with hate; but what good did it do to fight him I had lost everything what did it matter now.

Everything I had fought for seemed so damned unimportant now in the end I was replaceable and the Autobots would go on without me. Megatron held the container steady and let me drink my fill of the High grade some of it spilled; but he didn't seem bothered by it.

"I saw the expression in your optics you didn't need to see that; you were a leader and didn't need to see your weakling Autobots being traitors to you. Those insects didn't deserve your protection, Prime; you should have never bothered." Megatron said.

I only shook my head he was wrong my duty as Prime would always steer my spark no matter how hurt or disappointed I became.

"I am a Prime it is my duty to protect ALL creatures." was all I could reply with.

Megatron became agitated then and his arms became animated as he spoke.

"This is how they treat you for your protection; this is a travesty even YOU must see this, Prime?" he demanded from me.

I really didn't want to argue with him I didn't want to believe any of what he was telling me; but how could I not believe no one was even looking for me. Megatron moved closer to my body and ran his hands over my body. He got a really devious look on his face as his hand went into my neck wiring and on a cable that was rather sensitive to me. He bit into the wiring making me go cold inside I didn't want this he was my enemy a cold blooded killer. He had injured me once more physically and mentally and I couldn't take it; soon this would break me like a human child's toy and when it did Primus help me.

(Normal POV – With Bumblebee)

Bumblebee refused to go to the base anymore; because Ironhide hadn't sent search parties out to look for Optimus. Bumblebee cared deeply for Optimus he was like a father unit to him; because he'd practically raised the Autobot scout. He was angry none of the other Autobots cared enough to investigate his disappearance all they said was he deserted his post and everyone around him; this infuriated the scout. Bumblebee was sitting on the hill overlooking the bluff where Sam and Mikaela made out on his hood after the battle in Mission City. Bee sensed Sam and Mikaela approaching him he didn't look at them; he was missing Optimus and just off in his own little world.

"Hey, big guy..." Sam said.

"Hello, Sam and Mikaela..." Bumblebee said as Sam went to his friend who lowered his hand to Sam and Mikaela. "I miss him so much I can't stand going to the base anymore. They talk like Optimus deserted his post and the humans are furious with him. Ironhide is leader now and says if and when Optimus ever returns he wouldn't step down. He is not a traitor and I'll blast anyone whoever suggests such a thing in my presence." Bee said as Sam looked over and saw tears streaming down Mikeala's face.

"What about the Decepticons that are left Barricade and Starscream could they have hurt Optimus?" Sam asked Bee.

"It's possible." was all Bee said.

"Then we look for him to hell with the others; we can find Optimus and make our own group." Mikaela said trying to encourage the Autobot scout.

"You mean it?" Bee asked.

"Yes, I do; Ironhide had no right stealing Optimus' leadership away like that who does he think he is anyway?" she demanded as they heard engines behind them and the familiar sound of transforming.

"I think I am leader of the Autobots...the rightful leader." Ironhide said with a nasty tone.

"How could you betray, Optimus like this?" Sam snarled.

"Shut it, Sam; Prime deserted us and I did what I had to do." Ironhide said snidely. "Besides, if Optimus returns he can call me on it and I'll be more than willing to step down. If he beats me, that is." Ironhide said sarcastically confusing Sam and Mikaela.

"What do you mean if he beats you?" Sam demanded of Ironhide.

"If everyone including the humans on the base believes Optimus deserted them when he returns. Then he had to fight Ironhide to the...death to get his leadership back from him." Bee said as Sam and Mikaela shot Ironhide cold unfeeling glares knowing Ironhide and the others would be setting up their own leader.

"Optimus is your friend how can you backstab him like this?" Mikaela demanded.

"You're no different than Megatron he gets enough crap from the Decepticons; he doesn't need it from you too." Sam said as Ironhide growled at those words. "You'd make a better Decepticon; Ironhide just like Starscream in fact. He is a traitor always trying to find a way to hurt his leader and steal his leadership; he's a backstabber just like you." Sam retorted.

Ironhide's cannons powered up in anger and the second they did; Bumblebee was on his feet with his own cannon up.

"Power down both of you...!" Ratchet ordered walking up while neither backed down. "We have new arrivals coming stop this now!" he ordered.

"We should be looking for Optimus!" Sam roared.

"No Samuel; we shouldn't." Ratchet said softly and then added. "He's deserted us and if he does return and wants his leadership back; then he will have to fight Ironhide for it." Ratchet said.

"He will never kill his friend and you know it!" Mikaela yelled.

"I'm sure that you're right; but Ironhide will if need be to prove his point. It's either a fight to the death or he is exiled out of the Autobots forever. The latter causing the military to throw him off the planet as well." Ratchet said.

Bumblebee spoke up then shocking both Ironhide and Ratchet with his words.

"If you do this to Optimus I will leave with Optimus; if you turn your backs on him." Bee said and kept his cannon trained on Ironhide.

"Autobots preserve and protect life and Optimus always upheld that law and when he needs his men and the humans of Earth most; they run like scared dogs with their tails between their legs." Sam growled.

"Samuel enough...!" Ratchet ordered.

"No, I won't stop! Optimus is my friend and he was your friend too! Sam yelled. "He saved my life I WON'T betray him to anyone especially you and Ironhide."

"You young punk; you have no respect." Ironhide growled.

"For you, I have none; especially if you treat Optimus like that." Sam snarled as Bumblebee backed up and lowered Sam and Mikaela to the ground and transformed.

Sam and Mikaela quickly got into the yellow and black Camaro as Bumblebee revved his engine loudly.

"If you leave now, Bumblebee; you will be exiled. Is that what you want, Bumblebee?" Ratchet demanded as they heard Bee rev his engine even louder and sped off leaving a trail of dust behind him.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Ironhide asked Ratchet.

"Yes, he and the two humans are exiled from the base as well." Ratchet said. "Do you really want to kill Optimus, Ironhide?" Ratchet asked.

Silence...

"If I have to prove a point by killing him I will do it no questions will be asked." Ironhide said as Ratchet watched Bumblebee disappearing out of sight as Ratchet's intakes whirled as he and Ironhide suddenly transformed and drove off toward the base.

Meanwhile back at the Decepticon base; Optimus was trying to make his body relax but he just couldn't. He could feel his body throbbing from all the blasted abuse and torture he had received because he did not accept being Megatron's sexual toy. He felt his fuel tank suddenly jolt and he dimmed realized he was going to heave everything in his fuel tank. Megatron turned hearing Optimus vomit as well as hearing Optimus' broken sobs something he never dreamed would ever happen. But Megatron was not pleased and he couldn't understand it here was his greatest enemy almost broken and sobbing. But he could not feel happy about it or gloat about it and it was eating him up inside why! He growled and transformed thinking perhaps a quick flight would ease his trouble processors. This was a very good idea for Starscream and Bonecrusher; but it would be excruciatingly bad for Optimus.

They came in like a group of vultures ready to pull apart a dead carcass the Prime before them being their target so to speak. Optimus watched halfheartedly as they pounced at him double teaming the Autobot. Bonecrusher chuckled in a sinister way as he broke apart Optimus' armor plates. Optimus was exhausted and in agony but they refused to stop. Optimus felt hot Energon explode from him as he once more vomited but all over hitting the seeker as well.

"You disgusting, Autobot...!" Starscream roared. "How dare you?" Starscream snarled as his sharp talons wracked over Prime's cheek plates making Optimus scream out in pain and agony causing him tremble badly.

Starscream and Bonecrusher laughed, and then left him alone as well as leaving the Autobot unchained. Optimus crawled to the corner of the cell and curled up in a little ball crying and shaking.

Megatron got a peculiar feeling deep down in his spark something was wrong with Optimus; why he had this feeling it eluded him completely. All he knew was he had to return to base and as quickly as he could. He arrived and landed speedily transforming into robot form and headed for the cell where Optimus was. He opened the door and was flabbergasted to find Optimus was unchained and curled up in a ball in the corner of the cell sobbing and shaking. Megatron walked over and saw the Autobot's condition the vicious claw marks on his cheek plates, and the torn armor ripped from his body, and pools of Energon were everywhere.

"Optimus..." Megatron said reaching for Optimus.

Megatron could tell Optimus must have thrown up Energon the stall smell of it assaulted him quickly.

"No...please no more...please I am begging you, I can't take anymore of this." Optimus begged as Megatron heard laughter behind him.

"Wow, how the mighty have fallen." Starscream said sarcastically as Megatron moved quickly as a deadly cobra and grabbed Starscream violently.

"You did this to him?" Megatron demanded of his second in command.

"Yes, Lord Megatron and Bonecrusher helped; we do absolutely wonderful work, wouldn't you say?" Starscream said with a smirk.

"You insolent fool, you've traumatized him!" Megatron yelled as Starscream glared at him.

"What do you care what we did to him; you said you were going to kill him anyway?" Starscream snarled. "We wanted a piece of him so we took it!" the seeker laughed.

"Do not tell me what my plans will be, Starscream; I make the plans and rules NOT you!" Megatron roared.

"You are a poor leader giving mercy to an Autobot." Starscream spat as Megatron grabbed the seeker slashing his sensitive wings.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT; BEFORE I RIP YOUR SPARK OUT OF ITS CHAMBER!" Megatron roared as Starscream glared for a moment then stumbled away from Megatron.

Megatron watched Starscream leave and then knelt beside the Autobot leader and saw how he was trembling relentlessly.

"Optimus, it's Megatron; can you walk?" he asked.

Optimus didn't seem to hear him so he tried once more to get the Autobot's attention.

"Optimus, I need to get you to my quarters; can you walk?" he asked once more.

Megatron realized dimly Optimus was just far too traumatized and cursed Starscream and Bonecrusher for their stupidity. He needed to offline him long enough to get him into his quarters. He summoned the doctor who quickly offlined Optimus. Megatron lifted Optimus up bridal style and took him to his spacious quarters. Once he laid him down on his recharge berth the doctor took over.

"This lot of damage here, Lord Megatron." the doctor said.

"I know." was all Megatron said at first. "I know." he mumbled once more. "Just try to help him." Megatron growled as he left and went wandering the base halls.

He was confused and didn't like it one little bit; why did he care what happened to his arch enemy Optimus Prime? Why did he suddenly feel the need to help him this was so unlike him, indeed?

oooooooooooooo

The Autobot base...

Ratchet and Ironhide were surprised to find that NEST had already handled the new arrivals for them. They transformed and greeted Sideswipe, Jolt, Arcee, Flare-up, Chromia and the Twins Skids and Mudflap.

"Were you briefed on the situation?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, Optimus deserted us." Jolt said.

Robert Epps and Will Lennox walked up to Ratchet and Ironhide both had deep concern etched on their faces.

"How are you going to handle this and him if he decides to return?" Epps asked.

"If he wants to try and get leadership he has to fight Ironhide to the death or be exiled." Ratchet said.

"Interesting match; but do you think it's evenly matched?" Lennox asked.

"Optimus has an advantage he's a Prime as well." Arcee said. "If Ironhide has any hope of defeating him he has to play dirty." Arcee said as Ironhide huffed.

"When it comes to a deserter I will not play fair; he brought this on himself." Ironhide said.

"Well, if you don't kill him he is going to thrown off this planet for leaving us high and dry." Epps said as Ironhide huffed suddenly.

"What is it, Hide?" Lennox asked.

"Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela have turned against us because of Prime; we were expecting this from Bumblebee but the two humans might be a problem." Ratchet said speaking for Ironhide.

"Bumblebee will join Prime in exile if he isn't killed in the fight from me." Ironhide said.

"I can't see him surviving an attack by you, Hide." Epps said with almost a laugh.

"He can't if I let him have it full force." Ironhide said.

"We can ban Sam and Mikaela from the base and if they get in the way of the fight or anything we can take them into military custody." Lennox said as Epps pulled him to the side. "What's with the look?"

"I am kind of hoping he makes an appearance I would like to see Hide take him down for deserting us. I mean it's been months since anyone has heard anything and if Starscream ever rallied any new troops we would have been sitting ducks." Epps said as Lennox smirked.

"Yeah, you have to figure Optimus might have been leader and may be a Prime but Ironhide could rip into him something furious. I don't think Optimus would stand a chance now Ironhide is really angry at his deserting us and the other Autobots. Hey Arcee, what did you mean Hide would have to play dirty?" Lennox asked her.

"Well as Autobots we don't cheat usually but with this fight, Hide would have to pull out all the stops and use everything he could against Optimus. Let me give you an example say Optimus had the upper hand and cornered Hide; well one of us might lend a hand and distract Optimus like Jolt could send a bolt through his body giving Hide enough time to either fight him more or finish him depending on how the fight is going." Arcee said.

"Can we help you cheat?" Lennox asked Ironhide.

"Yes, of course you can." Ratchet said. "Do you have liquid nitrogen? If you spray it at Prime it will rapidly cool and by the time it gets on him it will be ice. It will freeze his joints and cool his internal systems making him sluggish and finally collapse not being able to move." Ratchet said as Lennox nodded.

"How else can he be taken down?" Lennox asked.

"I can pound on his armor unit I crack it enough to let one of the NEST soldiers shoot shockers into his circuits; this in turn will cause him to malfunction." Ironhide explained.

"Why don't you just concentrate on his spark and destroy his spark thus killing him that way?" Epps said.

"A Prime is harder to take down their sparks are stronger than any of us they have to be worn down." Ratchet said.

"We don't want to kill him right away; we want to make him suffer for deserting us first." Sideswipe said as the others agreed wholeheartedly.

Meanwhile at the Decepticon base Optimus was on Megatron's recharge berth still offline; while the doctor treated him. Megatron came in to check on Optimus and was not surprised to see him still offline.

"How is he?" Megatron asked as he approached.

"I cleaned up most wounds; he was deeply wounded from them." the doctor said.

"Alright, has he been online at all?" Megatron asked.

"No, he was in a lot of pain better he stay offline." the doctor said.

Megatron watched Optimus apprehension speared his spark and ran all through his circuits.

"I be right back." the doctor said. "Want me to online him for you, Lord Megatron?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes..." Megatron said as the doctor nodded as he switched Prime back online.

Optimus groaned painfully as his optics onlined and when he locked optics with Megatron fear came crashing through him all over again. He trembled badly as Megatron reached for his hands. The fear in Prime's optics the absolute shattered expression in his optics nearly undid Megatron himself.

"I'm sorry, Prime; you never should have been hurt like that." Megatron said in a crusty tone.

"It doesn't matter I am not wanted anyway; you were right not even my own men want me nor the humans I had protected." Optimus said as Megatron glanced down at him with irritation on his face.

"What did you say?" Megatron asked.

"I'm not wanted..." Prime replied shakily.

Megatron huffed.

"If you are referring to those fickle Autobots of yours and those insolent insects that roam this planet they do not matter. I will tell you what matters to me is you returning to health and returning as leader doing what you do best fighting with me." Megatron remarked.

"Why do you even care?" Optimus asked.

Megatron glanced at Prime with an unreadable stare.

"Why?" Optimus repeated.

"I'm not sure why." Megatron said finally. "That answer eludes even me." he growled.

(Megatron's POV)

I wasn't sure why I cared what happened to him he was my enemy; maybe it was the fact that he was a leader and a good leader. He was crafty and conning; regardless of his weaknesses he was strong and seeing him reduced to this shell was enough to anger me. But I couldn't help but wonder what else was driving me to protect and help him; there had to be something else causing me to do this and if I searched down deep I knew I could find it. The question was would I be ready for the answer and would Optimus accept that answer with dignity or would he fight me. I already knew the answer he'd fight me until I beat him down and forced him to accept the truth. You are wondering yourself I take it; ah yes well unfortunately Primus plays nasty tricks on us and this new evil trick he is playing on me is simple. It has to be the only reason why I want to make him stronger then he already was. This was all Ironhide's fault stealing leadership from Prime like that as if Prime would desert the Autobots or the insects. The very idea was preposterous; that it was laughable to me. Those wretched Autobots should have known better Optimus Prime gave them his all- all the time and this was the thanks he got for it. They didn't deserve a leader such as Optimus; if they could desert and throw accusations around about him like that. I saw the pain shining in Optimus' optics he was trying to hold back his pain I knew he was afraid for me to see him like this.

"It's okay I am not going to think less of you I know you've been through hell, Optimus." I said.

Optimus looked away once he realized I knew his hand moved unconsciously to his face. "Starscream did this to me…"

Optimus looked so lost. "I will help you, Optimus you have my word." I said in a gruff and rough tone.

He looked at me when I said that with such mistrust in his optics; that it had to make me smirk because of it.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Megatron...Why...?" he demanded as he continued to tremble.

"Trust me for once in your life, Optimus." I growled and then decided to answer his first question whether he believed me or not. "You want to know why I am doing this okay I'll tell you; why does anyone do anything they do when they have feelings for another?" I asked as he looked at me oddly.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

"You are a courageous leader but Primus you are thick headed...I could never kill you in battle at the most just hurt you badly. Why do you think that is?" I said as all he could do was stare at me with those bright blue optics of his. "I think somehow my spark has managed to forge some sort of bond with you and I might love you." I said.

Don't think I wasn't shocked at my realization that I loved Optimus because I was; but one thing I knew for sure our love had to be kept secret not just for his sake but mine. I had a traitor with Starscream already and if he knew I loved Optimus they would be more betrayals from other Decepticons. Plus the Autobots would never stand for it or the humans. But what I wouldn't give to just leave and take Prime with me someplace where no one could find us where we could just be ourselves and not worry about what anyone thought about us or our love. I looked at him and found him just watching me with a look that was both intoxicating as I took a chance and just bent lower and pressed my metal lips to his lip plates. I found to my amazement he didn't fight me he melted with me and his glossa pushed into my mouth his long snake like glossa teased my own glossa. However mine was slightly different from his but I needed for him to go slow he was still hurting and I wouldn't think of causing him anymore physical stress than he already had.

"You're mine, Prime; I will not share you EVER. I want you to calm down though I don't want you to hurt anymore than you already do." I said as he just merely groaned and wrapped his glossa around mine as I opened my com link with him.

: No one will ever hurt you again not while my spark burns brightly:

He grunted as I caressed his face.

: You belong to me, Optimus:

Optimus' blue optics shined brightly as my hand traveled to his sensitive wiring and cable in his neck. I tried to be as gentle as I could because of his injuries some unfortunately I had made as well. You can realize my surprise as I tended to his neck wiring and cables I felt his hand gently slip into my neck wiring also. I jumped slightly as his nimble metal fingers slipped right into a bunch of wiring causing me to grow suddenly quite excited for more of his touch. It was then without any urging from either one of us our chest plates shifted and moved. I stared at him waiting for any sign of him refusing the next step but he gently pulled me on top of him. This surprised me but my logic processors were shut down as I lay on top of Prime's body our chests directly aligned ready for each other's sparks. Optimus' spark reached for mine at the same time mine went for his. I reached for the orb with my clawed hand with a tenderness I never knew I possessed I touched the glowing orb swirling the electric tendrils making them reach further for my touch.

"Tease..." was all Prime said as our sparks refused to be just played with.

I felt my spark wrap around Optimus' spark; it was a blinding need. Prime's spark tightened mine tighter and tighter the sheer power of his spark almost knocked me offline. I could feel everything Prime felt his loneliness, pain, betrayal from his troops and humans all of it was so strong. I held him as our sparks continued to merge tighter and tighter I had never felt such an intoxicating and forceful power and it generated from my Prime laying beneath me.

I heard him moan as I needed more I used my interface cable to read his all his extra emotions; and all that data all at once knocked me offline for a few seconds. I onlined to see him in the thralls of an overload of his own he was riding out the last of it when he looked at me startled at his own realization of his own feelings. Of course, I wasn't sure if he'd reveal those feelings to me because after all I was Megatron warlord to the Decepticons.

"Megatron, I never thought I would feel this about you, but I do." Optimus said to me.

"What's that?" I asked lazily.

"You're making me care for you in a strange way...Megatron." Optimus said.

"Oh hell no; this isn't right!"

We froze as we looked up seeing Starscream and Bonecrusher standing in my quarters.

(Starscream's POV)

My processors raced as I saw them together my master and the Autobot leader how was this even possible. It was true Megatron had hoped one day to bring the Prime over to our side instead of them killing each other. He knew Optimus Prime was a good leader we did; he was strong, cunning, and loyal and he also treated his men with fairness. This made what they did to him even more intolerable and yes I know I've had my own traitorous ways with Megatron. But somehow this was completely different this was Optimus Prime not me; it seemed just wrong for his men and the insolent fleshlings to do this to him.

"Lord Megatron, forgive me; but aren't you technically crossing thin waters spark merging with him? He is the enemy, right?" I asked firmly glaring at them both but halfheartedly as my processors tried to process everything.

"He isn't the enemy, Starscream." Megatron said running his hand over Prime's spark as I smirked. "Leave us, NOW!" Megatron growled at me.

"We would, sir; but we think you and Optimus should see this." I said as Bonecrusher led the drone inside Megatron's quarters. "Lord Megatron, the drone was able to record several conversations from the fleshlings and Autobots." I said as I saw both Megatron and Optimus' expressions.

I nodded as the drone played back what it recorded and Optimus saw for himself what backstabbers the Autobots and humans were to him. They were plotting ways to kill him and calling him a deserter the look that washed over his optics I've never seen before. It was a cross between pain, hurt and anger his fists were clenched so tightly. We watched as he got up and smashed his fist through the wall. Optimus snarled his optics flaring in extreme anger. It startled both me and Bonecrusher we had never seen Optimus so angry. I glanced at Megatron and he even looked tremendously startled by the anger radiating from Prime.

"I gave them everything and this is how I am repaid with plots of my destruction and accusations?" Prime snarled and then stopped and realized what they had said about Bumblebee and the two humans. "We must find Bumblebee he has stayed loyal to me; we have to find him and the teenage humans before Ironhide and the others do." Optimus said.

The drone looked at Megatron nervously then a strange sound erupted from the drone making Optimus turn toward it.

"What is it?" Megatron demanded of the drone.

"Humans known as Sector Seven had taken parental units of both teenage fleshlings by order of Ironhide. The transport vehicle crashed over the side of the mountain and all were terminated." the drone said as such a roar erupted from Optimus.

"How dare they I've had it with them; as soon as Bumblebee and the two humans are safe with us I am going to the Autobot base. I will let them all know how I feel about all of this chaos and what I plan on doing about it." Optimus growled.

"Sector seven the very insects that held me captive in that human structure known as Hoover Dam?" Megatron growled.

"Yes, my Lord." I said.

"Heads will roll for this I swear to Primus they will." Optimus growled.

"I will find Bumblebee for you, Prime." Barricade said as Megatron nodded.

"Thank you, Barricade." Prime said.

Barricade nodded and headed out to search for Bumblebee, Sam and Mikaela.

"I am sorry about hurting you so badly, Prime." I said extending my servo toward him as he smiled slightly extending his servo as well as the doctor came in to fix Optimus up.

(Where Bee and his charges are)

Bumblebee had stopped at both Sam and Mikeala's so they could pack some stuff up because they figured the military would try to come after them later. Sam's place was a mess and there was blood on the floor he packed and found Mojo trembling under his bed. He reached for the scared dog and held him; then Mikaela held him while Sam finished packing. They found the same thing at Mikeala's upsetting Mikaela exceedingly.

"What the hell is going on?" Mikaela cried out as Bumblebee was alerted to Decepticon presence and was ready to snatch his two charges; when Barricade transformed and held his servos up.

"I don't want to fight I have come to bring you to Optimus Prime; there is no time to waste, Bumblebee. Please follow me; Optimus will explain once we get to the Decepticon base." Barricade said as Bumblebee shrugged and transformed his two humans getting inside right away.

They arrived at the Decepticon base and Sam had Mojo on a leash and a duffle bag slung over his shoulder; while Mikaela had a duffle bag slung over her shoulder too. Barricade headed for Megatron's quarters and the second they saw Optimus Sam and Mikaela ran over to him; while Bumblebee approached him as well.

"Sir, what happened?" Bumblebee asked.

"I had been kidnapped but things had changed gravely I am afraid." he said as he lowered his hand toward Sam and Mikaela. "Sam, I do not know how to tell you this; the humans known as Sector seven they had been given orders by Ironhide to take your parental units and Mikeala's parental unit. This was a move to keep you in control I would imagine but the vehicle crashed over the side of the mountain there were no survivors." Optimus said as he held both teenagers as Mikaela screamed out in tears and Sam just buckled down in tears.

"I didn't do anything to Ironhide why would he do this...why!" Sam yelled as Bumblebee looked angry.

He was madder now not only had Ironhide hurt Optimus who was like a father to him; but now Sam and Mikaela were hurt.

"Optimus, we have to do something; this is treason on Ironhide's part." Bumblebee snarled.

"I think it is time to pay the Autobot base a visit and let them know I know everything." Prime said.

"You will not go alone, Prime; we will go with you to protect you and Bumblebee." Megatron said.

Sam and Mikaela both looked up at the Decepticon warlord shocked at his manner now. Starscream showed Bumblebee and the two humans the recordings and anger erupted all over again.

"They are ALL plotting to kill you, Optimus!" Sam shouted in anger.

"They don't deserve you." Mikaela cried.

"No, they don't." Bumblebee said.

Megatron looked over at Prime and decided to ask him as other Decepticons walked in waiting for their master to ask the Prime what they all knew he wanted to ask him.

"Would you and Bumblebee join us, Optimus Prime; you both would be welcome additions to my army. The two humans may stay as well; they will be treated as allies." Megatron asked extending his servo toward Prime.

Optimus looked at Bumblebee who nodded his approval as well as Sam and Mikaela who nodded. Optimus reached out his servo to Megatron without hesitation then and the two shook on the deal. The second the deal was signed the roar of approval from the newly arrived Decepticons and the older ones were vociferous.

"We're coming too." Sam said. "But Mojo has to stay here, is that okay, Megatron?" Sam asked as the warlord nodded.

"Doctor, watch the little organic while we are out." Megatron said they headed outside and transformed heading for the Autobot base.

Optimus checked on Sam and Mikaela by opening a private link to Bumblebee.

: Are Sam and Mikaela okay:

: They are crying and very distraught; how could Ironhide do this, Optimus:

: All the Autobots have turned against me, Bumblebee; I have led for thousands of years but this treachery is unforgiveable and now the humans as well plotting for either my banishment or extinction when I have done nothing wrong:

There was silence and then Optimus spoke again.

: Thank you, dear friend who is like a son to me for staying true to me:

Bumblebee couldn't help but feel his spark soar at those words that Optimus thought of him as a son.

: Thank you, Optimus:

The Autobot alert alarms rang loud and clear as NEST soldiers and Autobots alike rushed out seeing their former leader, Bumblebee accompanied by the Decepticons. General Morshower and John Keller were also on the base because of the recent talks regarding Optimus. Optimus transformed and stared angrily at Ironhide and then saw the humans bringing their weapons out and train them on Optimus, Bumblebee and the Decepticons.

"You're not wanted here, Optimus; you deserted us, remember?" Lennox yelled.

"I deserted no one I was kidnapped, tortured; but I suppose that doesn't matter to any of you. I led the Autobots for thousands of years I have never turned my back on any of you not once. I know every warrior who has died under my command I know their rank; how they died and who killed them. I was shown what was said about me and the plotting to kill me or banish me when all along it was out of my control. But no Ironhide wanted leadership and stole it from me and turned all of you against me even you humans whom I never have harmed. Where is the drone who recorded the conversations?" Optimus asked as the drone stepped up next to Prime. "Play your findings." Optimus growled as the Autobots were forced to watch everything; when it was finished Optimus spoke and only then. "You all want me gone I have decided to leave the Autobots and so has Bumblebee; you want me gone well you got your wish, Ironhide." Optimus said as he approached Ironhide quickly and sent the weapons specialist flying against the building with a punch. "That was for the deaths of Samuel and Mikeala's parental units." snarled Prime.

"I did not kill anyone and I certainly didn't kill their parental units." Ironhide growled.

"You ordered their capture to secure the human teenagers so they wouldn't cause you problems and the vehicle went over the side of a mountain… there were no survivors, Ironhide." Optimus said as Ironhide looked shocked for a minute.

"Optimus, I didn't know that happened I didn't mean for their deaths I wanted to keep those two at bay...So I could..." Ironhide's words died in his voice processor.

"So you could kill me? So, the humans could trick me or trap me I saw it all, Ironhide all of you plotting against me after I had been through hell and back. My own men and the very humans I had sworn to protect plotting my death or banishment. Well, as I said you want me gone so badly; well you've got it Ironhide can stay your leader for all I care." Optimus said as Arcee approached Optimus her optics wide and filled with concern.

"You're leaving us?" Arcee asked horrified.

Optimus snorted.

"You don't need me none of you do; that's quite clear and quite frankly I don't need soldiers or so called allies who are plotting against me." Optimus said as General Morshower stepped up.

"Are you siding with the enemy now?" he demanded as Optimus looked down at the General anger and hurt shining in his optics.

"I am going where I am wanted as it's quite clear I am not wanted here." Optimus said as he started to turn away.

"You will be considered a hostile, Optimus Prime and the next time..." the General started to say until Sam spoke up.

"You bastards murdered my family and Mikeala's; I doubt very much any of you should be slinging threats at Optimus or the Decepticons for that matter. They opened up to Optimus and Bumblebee and what did you guys do? You plot to kill him and threaten to lock us up. You stole something from Mikaela and me that we can never get back I hate all of you for that but YOU most of all Ironhide." Sam said as Mikaela just looked tired and sad as Bumblebee held her close.

"Sam, I am sorry about your parental units I had no..." Ironhide tried to say until Sam cut him off.

"Save it, Ironhide just save it." Sam said as he snuggled closer toward his guardian's chest.

Optimus glared at Ironhide and shook his head; it wasn't until Jolt stepped up approaching Optimus his blue optics ablaze with hatred for Optimus now.

"YOU ARE A TRAITOR TO THE AUTOBOTS! Look at you siding with the Decepticons you are no better than Megatron, Optimus; you're not even worthy of the title of Prime." Jolt snarled as he sent violent charges crashing into Optimus' systems.

Megatron, Bumblebee and Starscream steadied Optimus as Megatron brought out his deadliest weapon his fusion cannon aiming it at Jolt.

"BACK AWAY FROM HIM...!" Megatron snarled as Jolt narrowed his optics and never moved as Bumblebee brought his cannon out.

"NOW JOLT..." was all Bumblebee ordered as Ratchet walked up toward Optimus seeing his new interface unit realizing what had happened to him.

"ENOUGH!"

All the Autobots and the NEST soldiers looked up at Ratchet; who had walked closer toward Optimus.

"Give us another chance to make this up to you, Optimus." Ratchet said.

"NO, I am finished here I can't trust any of you." Optimus said as he turned and didn't look back as he transformed and drove away.

Megatron and the others followed him back to the Decepticon base; but it was along the way that Optimus and Bumblebee both wanted a change from the old to new.

: Optimus, we need a change from our old look now that we aren't Autobots any longer:

: Yes, I agree with you:

Optimus decided to com link Megatron.

: Megatron, I think Bumblebee and me could stand a new look, don't you:

: What do you have in mind, Prime:

: You will see:

Optimus chuckled which sounded vaguely like a veiled cackle as he and Bumblebee made a beeline to an area where trucks stored and found something quite suitable. The others waited at the Decepticon base and all the Decepticons were shocked at the transformation. Optimus had scanned a new Peterbilt form that was black with golden lightning bolts. Megatron seemed very pleased with the new alt colors; but next was the real test removing Optimus' Autobot insignia. Optimus didn't flinch or hesitate he was really going through with it Megatron was truly pleased as the doctor removed the Autobot insignia and replaced with the Decepticon insignia. Bumblebee had scanned another Camaro but this one was black with yellow and orange flames on the sides of the doors. The new look and the Decepticon insignia gave Bumblebee the attentions of fellow Decepticon Barricade. Barricade made no secret he wanted Bumblebee and dragged him to his quarters; which earn sad smiles from Sam and Mikaela as they were shown to their own quarters.

Mikaela was holding Sam close as they both cried over what they had lost together. Sam looked at Mikaela sadly and pulled her closer yet as his lips crashed onto hers and she held him tighter. They both cried harder as memories swept over both of them.

"It's just not fair." Mikaela cried when their lips parted.

"I know, he's off to such a wonderful start as a leader." Sam said with such bitterness and acid in his tone.

"Optimus and Megatron should have killed him." was all Mikaela said as a hidden video feed recorded them as well.

"Did you see Optimus punch him though it was classic." Sam said as she smiled sadly as Mojo jumped up on her and suddenly lifted his leg and peed on her.

"Oh yuck, come on Mojo that is just nasty, Sam; he peed on me!" Mikaela snarled.

"You know he has a bladder problem." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"I don't care, that is just sick and wrong!" she exclaimed rolling her eyes. "I need to ask Megatron where I can get cleaned at because hello dog pee and perfume don't mix." Mikaela said as Sam almost fell over with laughter. "Not funny, SAMUEL!" she bellowed as she went out of their quarters and looked around for Megatron.

She went down the hallway and found Starscream coming out of another room he eyed her oddly.

"Starscream, where is Megatron?" she asked.

"He's with Optimus and I am sure they don't want to be disturbed." Starscream said as Mikaela jumped at a very vocal Optimus Prime who sent out a very loud yell of excitement. "See, told you so and...what is that stench, is that you?" Starscream demanded.

"Mojo peed on me I need to get cleaned." she said.

"Yes, you do." Starscream said as he picked her up and held her away from him and took her to the bathing area. "Want me to wait for you?"

"OUTSIDE is fine." she said.

She heard his swirl of intakes.

"Whatever." Starscream mumbled with a cackle he liked this spunky was inquisitive about the humans on the base.

Starscream found Sam on the berth playing with Mojo and he stood by Sam with Mikaela in his hand.

"Are you okay, Screamer?" she asked.

"Don't call me that." he grumbled.

"Okay." she chuckled blowing him a kiss.

(Megatron's chambers)

"YOU belong to ME; who am I Optimus?" Megatron demanded as Optimus wiggled beneath him. "NO, TELL ME!" he yelled at the Prime.

Optimus knew what he wanted; but he refused to call Megatron master.

"SAY IT!" Megatron ordered. "You will say it, Optimus!" Megatron said. "No more merges until you say it." Megatron said as Optimus growled.

Optimus gathered all his strength and maneuvered Megatron onto his back. "How did you do that I had you captured in that spot?" Megatron demanded.

"We all have our little secrets, don't we?" Optimus chuckled as he kissed Megatron as their chest plates moved allowing for their sparks merge.

It was then though that Optimus' guard was allowed to slip and in the heat of passion Optimus called Megatron his master stunning the warlord. That one word drove Megatron insane and he became like a wild animal driving Optimus completely wild as well. The next five little words Optimus said to Megatron before slipping into recharge knocked Megatron for a loop and those five little words were... "I love you, Lord Megatron."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Megatron glanced down at the recharging Prime Megatron couldn't believe it he'd finally broken through and cracked Optimus' will. He had called him master as well as Lord Megatron, this pleased Megatron he ran his spiny fingers into the wiring in secret little opening he had found. This caused Optimus to online slightly enough to moan and curl into his servos.

"Megatron..." Optimus whispered softly as Megatron started to smirk as he watched Optimus.

Suddenly Megatron received a private com link from his own master and sighed as he answered it.

: Master, have you arrived on the base:

: Yes, is it true then the Prime has crossed over to our side:

: Yes, master:

: Is he your spark mate now:

: Yes, he has even called me master and Lord Megatron in the heat of passion:

: Very good this is very good news, apprentice:

: Master, please do not kill him; I am rather fond of him:

: I have no intentions of killing him he is a valuable asset to the team; he will help us destroy the Autobots and their new leader:

: Thank you, master:

Megatron roused Optimus from his recharge as gently as he could and told him what was expected of him.

"My master has arrived on the base you must report to him, Optimus." Megatron said as Optimus glanced at him and nodded. "Optimus, you must call him master at all times; you must tell Bumblebee the same thing and the two fleshlings." Megatron said as Optimus nodded and touched Megatron's face.

"Okay, I understand what is expected of me." Optimus said as Megatron growled and kissed Optimus then moved to his neck pulling on the wires getting Optimus aroused.

Megatron brought Optimus before his master the Fallen; who stared at Optimus heatedly.

"Come before me, Optimus Prime." the Fallen commanded as Optimus walked toward the Fallen unafraid bowing as Megatron had shown him to do.

"You summoned me, master." Optimus said as the Fallen looked quite pleased.

"Very good, I am pleased at your quickness to obey." the Fallen said. "You and the other new recruits will help destroy the new Autobot leader and the rest of the Autobots."

"Yes, Master." Optimus said still bowing.

"Very good, you have done well. I will summon you both when you are needed." the Fallen said.

Megatron went to Optimus and held him and realized just how truly special Optimus was; then he also realized maybe the Decepticons could be free of the Fallen's grasp once and for all. However that couldn't happen without Optimus on their side for only Optimus could kill the Fallen. He had to take Optimus out on a day trip just to speak to him alone without the threat of the Fallen finding out.

"Let's head outside, Optimus." Megatron said as Optimus followed his spark mate.

"Where to...?" Optimus asked as they got outside and transformed.

Optimus was curious as to what Megatron really wanted to talk about. They stopped and transformed back into robot form and sat down on the hillside.

"Optimus, our Decepticons need someone to liberate them from the Fallen's grasp; that someone would be you." Megatron said.

"How am I supposed to do that, Megatron?" Prime asked.

"The Fallen has run the Decepticons since the beginning behind closed doors as the humans would say. He was the reason I betrayed you on Cybertron he promised me so much and came through on none of his promises. He has run us into the ground with his false hopes of rebuilding our race his ideas have backfired. The reason he has constantly told me to make sure to kill you first was because you're the only one who can take him out. You are the last Prime and only a Prime can defeat the Fallen, Optimus." Megatron explained.

"Very well, I'll do it." Prime said. "What's your plan?" Prime asked.

"It must be done quickly and the others want him gone too; but know only you can take him down. The next time he calls you into his presence you must do it or he will ruin us all." Megatron said as Prime nodded.

"Very well, Lord Megatron it shall be done." Optimus said igniting Megatron's passion for the Prime.

Megatron pounced on his bonded metal scratching against metal as Megatron possessed Optimus' body and spark once more.

"I love hearing you call me that I never dreamed you'd ever do it." Megatron said as Optimus arched up against Megatron.

"Do what?" Optimus asked as he felt Megatron pin him harder to the ground.

"Join us or call me master or any of it." Megatron said. "I wanted us to be together for so long, Optimus; we can bring the Decepticons into a new cause leading them together." Megatron said.

Optimus felt millions of electric currents spear his body one by one as Megatron held him allowing his body to ride out the aftershocks of his overload. It was then Megatron felt Optimus tense and he realized why the Fallen had com linked him privately for an audience with him.

: Optimus Prime, you will come into my quarters:

"He called you to his quarters, didn't he?" asked Megatron.

"Yes, he did." Optimus said hating when he was disturbed from riding out aftershocks of an overload.

But Optimus would be lying if he said he didn't look forward to this meeting knowing the Fallen was to blame for all their troubles with the war to begin with. He was looking forward to dispensing a little justice now that he had the chance to do it.

"I'll be back." Optimus whispered as he gave Megatron an Earth shattering kiss sliding his glossa deep into the warlord's mouth. "This won't take too long." he said as he rose to his pedes and transformed and headed back to the Fallen's quarters.

Optimus transformed back into robot form and he passed Starscream and Shockwave in the base who nodded at him knowing by the expression Optimus' optics he was going into battle. Optimus went into the Fallen's quarters and he glared at the Prime which made Optimus wonder if he had suspicions of the impending battle.

"There is very little you can do that I do not know about my apprentice should have realized that before betraying me. So, come now Optimus; take me down." the Fallen hissed as he grabbed Optimus and slammed the Prime into the wall causing a grunt from him. "You might have defected but it looks like I will need to give you a beating to keep you in line." the Fallen snarled as he reached for Optimus who grabbed the Fallen and sent him flying against the wall.

"You caused this war you made my brother turn against his fellow brothers with false promises and untruths. It ends now with your death I might be a Decepticon now but I am still a Prime and I will destroy you for what you did to our race." Optimus snarled as the Fallen was on Optimus within seconds.

"I will teach you to respect me if I must rip you apart in order to do it you retched Prime." he snarled grabbing and tearing out wires from Prime's shoulder causing Energon to leak from him as the Fallen brought out his spear catching the Prime in his stomach and pinning him to the wall. "Megatron should have realized without YOU on their side I will always have them under my control." he growled spearing Optimus deeper as Optimus' sheer determination won out.

"You may be strong; but I am stronger." Optimus snarled and smashed his fist into the Fallen's chest. "You underestimated me and how far I would go to free the Decepticons from your grasp; I know banishment is too good for you death is the only answer for you." Optimus snarled as he crushed the Fallen's spark watching as the life was taken from him.

Optimus put his hand over his stomach as Energon poured out he heard movement behind him and turning he found Megatron, Starscream, Shockwave, Bumblebee and several other cons. They suddenly cheered Optimus' name; until Optimus sagged and collapsed falling toward the floor.

"Optimus...!" Bumblebee exclaimed running over to his friend. "He's injured!" Bee yelled as the doctor bot hurried over with Hook who was the Cons main medic.

"Bring him quickly to my medical bay." Hook ordered.

"You did it, Prime; we're free of the Fallen's grasp!" Starscream exclaimed as Optimus could only smile.

Luckily the damage wasn't bad and each of the Decepticons one by one went to Optimus privately and thanked him for what he did. Sam and Mikaela sat with Optimus as well as Bumblebee; Megatron told Optimus he would join him later on knowing he would want to see Sam, Mikaela and Bumblebee and wondered if it would turn into anything else other than a visit.

"You did it now what about Ironhide?" Bumblebee asked.

"Optimus, he hurt every one of us; he should be punished for that." Mikaela grumbled as Optimus regarded the brunette with a smile.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Optimus said as Sam and Mikaela both saw Optimus and Bumblebee's optics changing on their own from bright blue to bright crimson red.

"Your optics are red now, Optimus and so are Bee's." Sam said as he smiled.

"Well, what do you know, guess this means it's completely set then, wouldn't you say, Bumblebee?" Optimus said with a smirk as Sam and Mikaela nodded.

"Yes sir, I would." Bee said as he eyed Optimus and then eyed Sam and Mikaela.

oooooooooo0000000000000000000

However at the Autobot base...

General Morshower was standing by Galloway and John Keller; they were speaking to Lennox, Epps, Ratchet and Ironhide.

"Are you sure Ironhide can kill him; he was their leader after all." Galloway said snidely.

"He's powerful; we cannot afford to let him stay functioning we have to destroy him and letting Ironhide meet him in battle is the only way." Ratchet said. "It is regrettable but he is the enemy now." Ratchet said.

"What about Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee." Epps said.

"Once Optimus is down and deactivated then we take down Bumblebee and the Decepticons if any come with them." Ironhide said.

"We'll take Samuel and Mikaela into custody without family to interfere we can deal with them swiftly." General Morshower said.

"What do we do with Optimus' body after he's dead?" Lennox asked.

"It would be wise to crush his body so he can't be reactivated." Ratchet said.

"What happens if he beats Ironhide?" Galloway asked.

"I have given NEST some ideas to properly deal with Optimus in which case they cannot let up on him they have to continue their assault until we have him." Ratchet said. "Send the message let the Decepticons know Optimus is to meet Ironhide to the death." Ratchet said.

"Alright, let's move people; once Optimus is dealt with then the others can be dealt with." Epps said.

Megatron walked in where Optimus was recharging and a grim expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Megatron?" Sam asked.

"Those damn Autobots and insects have ordered Optimus's presence in a fight to the death with Ironhide." Megatron snarled as he walked over to his bonded and ran a spiny claw over him.

"He defeated the Fallen how hard could it be for him to kill Ironhide?" Sam asked as Bumblebee shook his head.

"They will cheat at some point." Bee said.

"Then I will have to cheat as well." as everyone jumped at the sound of Optimus' hard tone.

"Thought you were in recharge?" Megatron said.

"I could feel you near me, Megatron." Optimus said as he got up. "Rally the other Decepticons we will strike a plan before even going." Optimus said as Megatron smirked.

Megatron stood by Optimus' side and gave the floor to his bonded.

"Leave Ironhide to me and any humans who try to approach stop them and any Autobots who try to interfere do what you have to stop them." Optimus said in a snarl. "They plotted against me, Bumblebee and the two teenagers; if they offer a problem stop them." Optimus said as he grabbed Bumblebee's servo. "If things get too deadly you grab Sam and Mikaela and get out and never look back, do you understand me?" Optimus ordered.

"No, if we're going to die; we die together." Sam said as Megatron had to give the fleshling his props he wasn't afraid.

"Sam..."

"No, big guy, we're in this together." Sam said as Mikaela nodded.

"Life and death we stand together." Mikaela said as Optimus and Bumblebee both stood proud of the two humans they protected.

"Very well, you both do us proud." Optimus said as he glanced over at Megatron and nodded.

"Decepticons, let's go show'em who reigns supreme, shall we?" Megatron ordered as yells and cheers rang out in the base.

Everyone transformed and headed for the location Ironhide waited at the spot the Autobots and NEST troops were there too. Optimus transformed and waited for Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Grindor to let him know if there was anything out of the ordinary around and they didn't see anything so Optimus approached Ironhide.

"Looks like you're getting your wish to fight me." Optimus snapped to Ironhide.

"Make jokes all you want to, Prime; only one of us is leaving alive and it's not you." Ironhide growled.

Ironhide was startled to see the Decepticon insignia and red optics already on Optimus and his new form colors were shocking as well. He shook his head and threw himself at Optimus snarling as one of the NEST troops grabbed cannons that held liquid nitrogen and aimed it at Optimus. Starscream and his brothers fired missiles at the troops who were attempting that.

"Keep the fight between Prime and Ironhide miserable fleshlings; do not interfere!" Starscream ordered.

Ironhide smirked and rammed his fist into Optimus and picked him up and slammed him against the ground. The Autobots and NEST troops were suddenly cheering for Ironhide to kill Optimus the cheers alone seemed to be giving an edge to Ironhide. Lennox and Epps realized this and told the others in hushed tones.

"Keep cheering for, Hide; it's giving him strength." Lennox said as Galloway, General Morshower and Keller led the cheers for Ironhide as he pounded the Prime.

"You're doing it, Hide!" Lennox yelled.

"Finish him!" another NEST soldier said.

"Do it, Hide; take his spark!" the General ordered.

Mikaela saw Optimus fall to his knees as Megatron growled as he felt his bonded's agony. She tried to go to Optimus but one of the NEST soldiers making a deadly mistake just planning on scaring her by firing his weapon ended up hitting her. Mikaela could taste blood in her mouth as she swayed looking down at the blood spreading on her chest. She frowned and fell to her knees and tried to talk but blood only bubbled up as she collapsed onto the ground.

"MIKAELA...!" Sam and Bumblebee roared.

"Sam...it hurts." she whispered as tears rolled down her face.

"I know, baby; I know." Sam cried as he looked for Hook. "HOOK...!" Sam roared.

Mikaela coughed up blood just as Optimus looked back at her and scanned her wound and to his horror realized the wound was fatal. Optimus growled dangerously and his hand shot out and grabbed Ironhide by the throat.

"You wanted my leadership and got it by Mikeala's blood and the parental units and for what? You wanted leadership you wanted to backstab me all of you; you jumped to conclusions about me and spilled blood along the way. I am ashamed of you Autobots you call yourselves protectors now; you're not heroes any longer. I joined the Decepticons because at least they cared for me after and tried to do right. "

Ironhide growled and swung his legs out catching Optimus off guard and the two ended up on the ground; but Ironhide had a slight lead over Prime.

"I am done fooling around with you, Prime; you want a blood bath I will give you one." He powered his cannon and shot Optimus several places. "Take out the other Decepticons!" Ironhide ordered.

The Autobots and NEST team had taken out several Decepticons starting with Hook so he couldn't help Optimus; the doctor was blown up by Ratchet. Ironhide aimed his cannon at Starscream and blew a hole right through his chest into his spark chamber. The Decepticons were dropping left and right Bumblebee tried to go to Optimus but Sideswipe was faster and his sword sliced into Bumblebee's spark. Sam saw Bumblebee fall and it was like slow motion for him.

"BUMBLEBEE...!" Sam roared as everyone he cared about was dying because of this stupid war.

He glanced down and saw to his horror Mikaela had died and he yelled out in pain as he lost both his one guardian and his girlfriend at the same time.

"Your turn, Prime and then Megatron..." Ironhide snarled as a blast knocked Hide off of Optimus; that blast came from Megatron.

Optimus turned and crawled over to Sam who was crying; Sam looked up and was wide eyed as he saw how badly damaged Optimus was.

"Thank you for being a good friend to me, Sam." Optimus said as Energon came out of him. "This will be the end I do not know how long I can hold off Ironhide before he takes me out. You must make Megatron take you away from here." Optimus said.

"No..." Sam snarled.

"Sam, I will not survive this please you must live." Optimus said.

"Live for what I lost Mikaela and Bumblebee and you." Sam said.

: Brother, please take Sam and whatever Decepticons have survived and leave I will not make it please do it and remember I love you always:

: No, we die together:

: Brother, please:

Sam glanced over and decided to try and distract the soldiers and hopefully give Optimus a fighting chance.

"I love ya, big guy; now kick Ironhide's ass for me don't let this be in vein." Sam said before Optimus could stop him and took off running.

"Get the, kid!" ordered Lennox and Epps.

"Sam, no..." Optimus yelled as deafening shots rang out.

Optimus heard the shots knowing there was no possible way Sam could have survived that assault of firing guns and he was overwhelmed with grief. Optimus glanced over and saw the black and white police car snatch him up to safety. Ironhide growled as he saw the troubling youth rescued by Barricade knowing that wasn't exactly the ending he was looking for. Ironhide approached Optimus with a snarl.

"You're finished, Prime." he growled as Optimus moved faster firing his cannon blasting Ironhide's arm off knocking him off his feet.

Megatron fired his Fusion cannon at Sideswipe taking him out along with Arcee; while Optimus took out both Flare-up and Chromia. Optimus looked directly at Ironhide when he took out Chromia being she was Ironhide's bonded. A move Optimus would never do as an Autobot but now he was a Decepticon and his pain over being betrayed by his team and humans was just so high. He never thought he would be forced to take out the very warriors who gave him strength. Megatron rushed over to Optimus and lifted him over his shoulder and took off.

"Decepticons, fall back!" Megatron yelled.

Megatron realized his mistake they should have taken out Ratchet without a medic the Autobots left would have never been able to seek help. The Decepticons met up at a secret hiding place and Megatron tried to help Optimus' wounds he had sustained from Ironhide in battle. The Decepticons had taken heavy losses and lost so many men and things just kept going from bad to worse. Sam climbed up on Optimus and cried over losing Mikaela and Bumblebee. Optimus ran his finger down Sam's body very gently. It was clear Megatron was angry over Starscream's death and Barricade was beyond angry over Bumblebee's death.

"Forgive me, brother; I made a grave error in judgment we should have taken out Ratchet first without their medic we might have stood a better chance." Megatron said.

"Don't beat yourself up about it." Optimus said softly.

"We shouldn't be hiding like this we are Decepticons and we should crush those slaggers for our losses." Barricade said adding. "When Optimus is patched up we should crush them all including the insects that allied themselves with the Autobots." Barricade said in a bitter tone as Optimus saw the bandage on Sam's arm.

"You got shot, Samuel?" Optimus asked his concern shining through as always for the boy.

"It's just a scratch Barricade bandaged it up for me with his holoform in his vehicle form; thanks again Barricade." Sam said as Barricade merely nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Optimus said.

Barricade was not used to praise it felt good. Megatron lowered himself toward Sam an unreadable expression on the warlord's face.

"You showed vast courage on the battlefield; I was wrong about you, Samuel James Witwicky. You showed Optimus more honor today than even you realize; you were willing to die for him. That in my book shows a loyalty for Optimus not many fleshlings would show; I am pleased you're with us little human." Megatron said as Sam was just as surprised at Megatron's confession because he remembered how Megatron chased him down in Mission City for the cube. "I do not even hold any ill will toward you for killing me with the Allspark." Megatron said.

"Thanks Megatron." Sam said as Optimus groaned slightly from pain.

"I have to defeat Ironhide or he'll never leave us alone." Optimus said.

"Then what...? Those humans will never leave us alone; we'll be hunted constantly." Skywarp said.

"They killed Starscream and they won't rest until we're all dead." Thundercracker snarled.

Barricade turned his fangs showing as he snarled.

"Yeah, then we can take some out with us." Barricade snarled.

Megatron had a concerned expression on his face; which Optimus saw instantly.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"I'm truly disturbed about your injuries, Optimus; if you get another severe beating your spark could be endangered. I do not want your life taken from you not now not ever." Megatron said.

"If we do not fight now and put an end to this we will never a real life being hunted either." Optimus said.

"Won't have much of a life dead either." Sam countered. "They are taking everything away from us those we care about." Sam said.

"Then when our wounds heal enough we start taking those that they care about let them feel our wrath now." Optimus said in an angry tone.

"Optimus is right we rest and then hit them again with all we've got." Megatron said as he turned toward Prime. "Rest now, Optimus." Megatron said as he held Optimus tighter needing to feel his bonded closer knowing the next time they went into battle it could very well be their last.

(Autobot Base)

Ironhide knelt by Chromia's body as Lennox walked up to Ironhide sadness in his heart for his fellow comrade.

"I'm sorry, Hide." Lennox said as Ironhide looked down at the human and regarded him sadly.

"Thank you, Will. Ironhide said.

"Who did it?" Epps asked walking up.

"Optimus..." was all Ironhide snarled as Ratchet tried to fix his arm. "He's injured with no medic when the next battle ensues I'll have him." Ironhide said in a sinister tone.

"He's smart got to give him that." Epps said as Ironhide huffed in annoyance.

"I will kill him slowly for taking my bonded from me; but first I will take his bonded from him." Ironhide said.

"Wait, I don't get it; who is his bonded?" Epps asked.

"Megatron..." Ratchet said as he got an interesting idea. "Bring Sideswipe's body in the medical bay and Ironhide you come too it's time for some upgrades." Ratchet snarled as he saw all the carnage on the ground there were dead NEST troops all over and John Keller and Galloway laid on the ground their bodies a mangled mess.

General Morshower was in the base trying to think of the best type of strategy to use against Optimus.

"We will take Optimus down, General Morshower." Ratchet said as the General nodded cleared upset over John Keller's death.

"Do what needs to be done to kill him." was all he said.

"Ironhide needs to take Optimus out himself now no helping him; it's personal he killed his bonded he will need to kill Optimus on his own." Ratchet said as he quickly made upgrades to Ironhide with Jolt's help.

(Decepticon base)

Optimus and Megatron were in other's arms savoring the time they had together Optimus was no fool; he knew this would be the last battle for him. He glanced at Samuel and saw Barricade had him on his chest. Samuel was the last thing Barricade had to remind him of Bumblebee he knew that was why Barricade protected Samuel so strongly. He had tried to talk Barricade into taking Sam and leaving but Barricade would have none of it and Sam well Sam refused to leave. Optimus' memory banks shifted and flowed to the first time he met Samuel and Mikaela. They were both unafraid of him when he transformed and lowered to speak to them. He went through so many memories and was so glad he was able to call the two teenagers his friends. He found his optics misting on him and he quickly wiped the leakage away. He suddenly felt Megatron's spark reaching for his in his recharge and Optimus laid still opening his chest plates and allowing his bonded's spark find his own for what would possibly be the last time they spark merged again.

It was five days later, when Ratchet asked the NEST team to send word through skywriters that Optimus was to meet Ironhide for battle. It was Skywarp and Thundercracker who saw the message first and told Optimus and Megatron about it.

"Guess this is it then." Sam said.

"You do not have to come, Samuel." Optimus said.

"Yes, I do; we fought together in Mission City we'll fight now together side by side." Sam said as Optimus smiled and nodded as his spark filled with such love for the boy who stood in front of him.

The Decepticons took off heading for the location they were supposed to meet the Autobots at. The battle started quick and it was brutal. Sam had a rifle that Barricade had swiped for him and he fired on several NEST troops killing them. He saw Epps aiming a rocket launcher at Barricade and he aimed his rifle at Epps and shot him. The soldier looked stunned that Sam got him as he crumpled to the ground blood trickled from the side of his mouth.

"EPPS...!" Lennox roared as his eyes filled with hatred as he fired at the boy he used to think of as a little brother and hit him several times in the chest.

Sam clutched his chest as he fell to his knees as Optimus went to Sam.

"Samuel no...!" Optimus cried.

"Lo...ve...ya...big guy...Get...Hid...e..." was all Sam said before he pitched over lifeless.

Optimus was losing everyone he ever cared about he glanced around and saw Thundercracker and Skywarp had fallen. Barricade was severally injured. It was then he saw General Morshower send a rocket from a rocket launcher and it headed toward Barricade catching his spark and the giant Decepticon fell. Grindor came in fast and low and sent missiles bombarding the humans his missiles took out several NEST troops as well as Mudflap, Skidz and Jolt whom was barely holding on. It was Ratchet and Ironhide who were rather hard to kill. Optimus saw Ironhide but his warning came too late for Megatron as Ironhide's upgraded cannons sliced into Megatron's chest one after the other until the last missile hit his spark.

"MEGATRON...!" Optimus yelled as he went to Megatron who he knew was already dead.

Optimus kissed his dead spark mate's face and his sword came out hatred pulsating through his circuits; if he was going to die this day he was taking Ironhide with him and Ratchet. Optimus' cannon came out and he sent missiles one by one cascading into Ratchet who stumbled back as Optimus shot the medic incessantly until Ratchet fell. Ironhide looked around at the fallen Autobots and the fallen humans and saw his comrade and friend Will Lennox on the ground his body mangled as his processors went to Sarah and Annabelle she would be without a father and Sarah would be without a mate all because of Optimus Prime. The hatred was so unbelievable as he roared and charged the Prime as he brought out Sideswipe's swords and lunged at the Prime. Ironhide knew he had Optimus this time he was badly wounded and this time he would tear the Prime apart and give him a slow agonizing death. Ironhide heard Optimus' roars of pain and that alone spurred him on as well as the Energon pouring from him. It wasn't until he saw Optimus purge Energon up from his mouth that he knew that Energon was backing up on his enemy.

"You're dying, Optimus." Ironhide said in a wickedly evil tone

"So will you." Optimus snarled as he rammed his sword into Ironhide's chest realizing dimly that his strength was fading fast.

"You stupid, Prime; you missed my spark." he growled as his sword smashed into Optimus' chest as Optimus' optics widened.

Optimus had one shot at this to take Hide's spark for all he had done to him; he carefully took aim and with the last remaining strength impaled the weapons specialist in his spark as he looked confused that Optimus managed to kill him while he remained onlined. Optimus managed to pull free of the sword in his chest his spark was still intact thankfully but at what cost. He was dying Energon was leaving his body very quickly. He crawled on his hands and knees toward Megatron as tears ran from his optics as he rested his head on Megatron's chest and cried heavily. He could feel death creeping up on him darkness was clawing at him he was going to go into stasis lock and when he did he would never wake up. He won but at what cost the lives of everyone he loved and cared about it was truly just unmistakably cruel what life had done to him striping him of everything he truly was and brought him to this point in his life. It was shameful for him just shameful he thought as darkness finally claimed him taking Optimus Prime forever.

(Optimus POV)

I heard voices very familiar voices I could hear them saying things that just didn't make sense; I wanted to make the voices stop I was in agony and didn't want to hear the voices any longer. I onlined my optics and was immediately assaulted by bright lights and Ratchet's concerned face staring down at me.

"Thank Primus; you're alive you've been in stasis for 5 weeks I thought we'd lost you." Ratchet said.

I was gone, wasn't I?

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were ambushed and taken prisoner by Starscream and Barricade; you were tortured, beaten. You were in slagging shape when we found you were dying Optimus I am not sure how you pulled through." Ratchet said as I saw Ironhide in recharge next to him on a chair. "Yes, he has been here nonstop he hasn't left your side; he was a basket case I thought he was going to kill Starscream I've never seen him so angry. He really cares for you, Optimus." Ratchet said as I gently moved my hand toward the sleeping mech and took his hand in mine and smiled and realized I had dreamed those terrible things.

"I had nightmares everyone turned on me and that I was a Decepticon and ... Sam and Mikaela where are they?" I asked as Ratchet motioned to my chest and there recharging were Sam and Mikaela.

"They drugged you they used some human type of drug and it was introduced into your main Energon line. You were very violent when we rescued you I had to give you something to force you into stasis but you remained in stasis for five weeks. We were very concerned General Morshower and John Keller have been here checking on you as well, Optimus. Everyone loves you and cares deeply for you; we even have some new arrivals as well." Ratchet said.

"Who arrived?" I asked in a shaky tone.

"Arcee, Flare-up, Chromia, Jolt, Sideswipe and the twins..."

"Mudflap and Skidz...?" I asked groaning as Ratchet nodded as I felt a squeeze to my hand and saw Ironhide on his pedes in a minute.

"You slagger, don't ever scare me like that again!" Ironhide grumbled as he continued to tighten his hold on my hand. "Welcome back, boss." Ironhide grinned sheepishly after as I had to smile at him because of it.

I ran my finger down first Sam's back then down Mikeala's and they both woke up.

"Optimus...!" they both said hugging me as best as they could as I chuckled.

"We were so worried...!" Sam exclaimed as he watched Mikaela rub my face.

"Thank you for your concern; it makes me feel good." I said.

"You're welcome, Optimus anytime." Sam said as he kept caressing my armor with a smile.

"Don't ever scare us again okay, big guy?" Lennox said as I looked over seeing Ironhide carrying the two NEST soldiers.

I smiled.

: I am going to take care of you later on for making me a nervous wreck, boss:

: Oh really, how's that:

: Oh you'll see; besides its doctor's orders:

Everyone came in one by one to welcome me back to the living so to speak I looked at my arms and saw the familiar red and blue flames and a smile hit my lip plates. Whatever they did to me caused me to have the most frightening images and I was never so happy to learn that it was all a dream. It was a blessing to know everything I had worked so hard to preserve and fight for wasn't for nothing. I was truly loved and appreciated by my soldiers and the humans; it wasn't all for nothing.


End file.
